School Excursion
by schmezfez
Summary: My story here is based on after the second movie and not on the game. If you like it read and review. If you don't then that's ok too. Enjoy!rnCookies and Cream!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: School excursion

"Five minutes girls!" Mr Drummond told Sky and Rianna.

"Ok sir but I need my daily fix of diet coke" Sky shouted back to Mr Drummond.

"Ok Sky you really need to lighten up on everyone" Rianna said.

"Hey look I get super cranky if I don't have my diet coke and you should know that!" Sky replied.

Sky and Rianna came out from the shops and got on the bus along with the rest of their chemistry class.

"Ok everyone listen up. We are going to one of the most respected places in all of Scry Hill. We are going up to the newly built facility owned by the Umbrella Corporation. We are going to see the experiments they do and when we get back to school we are going to write a 1000 word report on the way the scientists approach their experiments" Mr Drummond explained.

"Um sir which other teacher is coming because we are meant to have two chaperones?" Simon asked.

"Simon you are so paranoid" Nick said.

"Shut up Nick! Ok Simon, Ms Tyler is coming with us" Mr Drummond explained.

"Are you serious? The school principle is coming with us?!" Sky said.

"Yes Miss Rybbon, the principle must come as the corporation needs all principles to be present in case something goes wrong"

"But Mr Drummond can't we sue the corporation if something happens to us there?" Sally said.

"No. We need to sign, I mean, the principle needs to sign an agreement in case something does happen."

"Right now can we take off" Ms Tyler said while hoping onto the bus.

Mr Drummond took his seat and the bus driver put the bus into gear and started driving off. The bus had just Mr Drummond's chemistry class which consisted of 20 kids. Sky and Rianna were in their group with Nick, Adam, Peter, and Kate. Rianna and Peter were going out and Sky and Adam were flirting with each other but didn't make it anything serious.

"So Sky when are you going to ask out Adam?" Kate asked Sky.

"As soon as you ask out Billy" Sky replied pointing towards Billy.

Kate and Billy have liked each other for months but neither of them will ask each other out.

"Oh shut up Sky! It's complicated" Kate replied.

"I wonder what sort of things Umbrella does" Adam asked out of the blue.

"My mum said they do illegal genetic experimentation on animals and their co-workers" Nick said.

"Nah my cousin Paul said they make stuff for the military" Sky said.

"Maybe they do both" Rianna said.

Sky took a sip of her diet coke and everyone else just stared.

"How can you drink that stuff at 8:30 in the morning?" Kate said.

"Just like this" and Sky took another sip of her drink.

They sat their joking and mucking around for the rest of the trip which took about 45 minutes. The building they were at was located in open country side. The building only seemed to be one story tall.

"Um excuse me Mr Drummond, isn't their meant to be more levels on the building?" Rianna asked.

"Oh we are above the building" he replied.

All of the class looked down but only saw themselves standing on grass.

"Yes sir we are really standing on top of a 20 story building" Sky said sarcastically.

"It is built underground. This is the entrance which is made to look like a mansion. People live and eat here but they also work in the Hive"

"Mr Drummond, what is the Hive?" Sally asked.

"It is what this facility is called"

As Mr Drummond finished that sentence the group was confronted by two women and two men.

"Hello and welcome to the Scry Hill facility of the Umbrella Corporation. My name is Jill Valentine. The woman to my left is Alice. The man to my right is Carlos Olivera and the man next to Carlos is Reggie Fallan" Jill explained.

"Thank you Ms Valentine. Now class you must all be on your good behaviour and you mustn't touch anything unless the scientists say it is ok" Mr Drummond explained.

"Ok well what we are going to do is to split up into groups" Alice explained.

"Ok well seen as how we can't split up you lot you are going to be a group of 6. Carlos can deal with you. Is that alright with you Carlos?" Mr Drummond asked him.

"Yeah that's cool" Carlos replied.

Mr Drummond was talking about Sky, Rianna, Adam, Nick, Peter, and Kate.

"Ok and Jill can have the group of four. And then the rest get a group of five each. Is that ok?" he asked Jill, Alice and Reggie.

"Yeah I'm cool with that" they all said. The way Alice looked just then made Sky and Kate get a shiver up their spine.

The groups split up. Mr Drummond went with Reggie's group and Ms Tyler went with Jill's group.

"Ok so I will take you guys for a tour in the mansion. Then we will get the elevator down to the laboratory" Carlos said and they all simply obeyed.

They walked around for ages and then they finally got to the elevator. The got off at the 10th floor which is the one where all the offices were.

"Um Carlos this floor is really empty" Kate said kind of sounding really paranoid.

"What are you talking about?" he said and simply dropped his mouth open when he saw all the desks empty.

"What the hell is going on?" Sky said.

"I don't know. They were all filled with people before and now they aren't" Carlos said.

They started walking down a corridor when they came across a person limping.

"Stand back everyone" Carlos said while pulling out his gun from his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2: Nowhere to Run

Chapter 2: Nowhere to Run

"Stand back everyone" Carlos said while pulling out his gun from his pocket.

They started walking backwards when a whole lot of people stared limping towards them.

"What the hell is going on?" Sky asked.

"I have no idea but we need to get the hell out of here and find the rest of your chemistry class" Carlos explained.

"This was a really bad idea" Kate and Nick said at the same time.

They all looked around to see if they could find a way out but everywhere seemed to be blocked by people.

"Is there something you didn't mention to Mr Drummond and Ms Tyler?" Adam asked Carlos.

"A while ago we had an incident in Racoon City and I think that the same thing may have happened. The T-Virus broke out into humans, turning them into zombies and hasn't been fully under control until now. But come to think about it now, I don't think we may have had it under control. They started experimenting with a new virus called the G-Virus, and it is supposed to be more controllable but apparently it ain't so, I don't know! Alice has been acting strange for a while and now I think that it may be her fault"

"What do you mean?" Rianna started to get frustrated.

"Well maybe she let it infect the scientists"

"Infect the scientists! This is not happening" Sky said while muttering gibberish and pacing in the small space she had to move.

"What do you mean this can't be happening. It Is Happening!" Rianna yelled at Sky.

"Ok well let's fight our way through the crowed of people and find a place where we can sit down and figure this out" Carlos said.

"Hold on a sec! I ain't going anywhere while those things are out there!" Kate yelled.

"Kate, if we don't get out of here then we are as good as dead" Adam said almost yelling.

"Fine but if I get lost and I meet up with later I am holding you responsible" Kate replied.

They all finally agreed and followed Carlos through the zombies and down the corridor until they came to a room full of computers. They ran into the room and locked the door so no one could get in. They got in the room when they noticed they were surrounded by 3 lickers.

"What the fuck are those?" Kate yelled.

"I have no bloody idea!" Carlos yelled back at Kate.

"Oh great we are going to die! We are going to die!" Sky said as she kept repeating that.

"Sky, snap out of it!" Adam said and slapped her.

Sky came out of her daze and looked around.

"Got any spare guns?" Rianna asked Carlos.

"Yeah. It's lucky I carry at least 3 spare" he replied.

Carlos gave Rianna, Adam, and Nick his spare guns.

"Hang on a minute; I don't think your guns will be enough to kill them. Does anyone have a lighter?" Peter asked.

Sky put her hand in her pocket and what she happened to find was just what Peter was looking for.

"Here!" Sky said and threw Peter the lighter.

Peter reached up and grabbed it and lit the licker which was jumping towards him. As soon as the lighter touched the surface of the licker it went up in flames.

"Now shoot at it!" Sky yelled.

Everyone obeyed and those with guns started shooting at the licker. Carlos had remembered his experience back in Racoon City where one of the lickers blew up when it was shot at while on fire.

"Everyone get down!" He yelled.

They all ducked underneath desks and the licker blew up. The explosion had caused the other two lickers to get alight and the started squealing. Rianna got out from under the desk and shot at the other two lickers and they exploded.

"OK that was an experience of a lifetime" Adam said and he and Nick did a hi five.

"Ok Sky, since when did you smoke?" Kate asked.

"I don't. My cousin bought it for me because I said I liked it. It is multi coloured and it has a cool effect when you move it" Sky explained.

"Ok, we have to find a way out of here" Peter said.

"Well as far as I know the Umbrella Corporation had built an underground tunnel system in case an incident like this happened. It leads right to the next town. If Jill has encountered anything that looks odd she would have done that so let's get out of here" Carlos explained.

The tenth floor was the last floor of the building so the found the trap door in the room and went down the door. Sky was the first to jump down. She got down there and landed on something.

"Oww! Who the hell was that?" Jill asked.

"Jill! You guys are alright?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, we encountered the nemesis so we ran and found the trap door" Jill said.

"Hey Rianna I found Ms Tyler and one of the groups of five. Kate will be happy because Billy is down here" Sky yelled.

"Shut up Sky!" Kate yelled.

They all dropped down one by one. First Kate went down, then Adam, Rianna, Nick, Peter, and then Carlos.

"Ok we have to find Reggie and your chemistry teacher" Carlos said to Jill.

"Ah that is a bit of a problem. We found Reggie and he, Mr Drummond, and their group have been killed" Jill explained.

"Ah Jill, Carlos, can we please get a move on. I have a bad feeling that something is following us" Billy said.

"Ok let's get moving" Jill said.

Sky decided to go first. Sky was paranoid when it came to situations like this only because she saw her parents get murdered. Sky was a tough girl but at the moment she just couldn't handle it and decided to lead and was almost running when everyone had to run to keep up with her. Sky came to dead end and had to choose left or right. She chose left and walked around the corner. She only got about five meters and screamed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" is all she said when everyone found her.

"Ok what the………" Adam started to say when he saw what Sky saw.

They were all seeing the zombies feeding on Alice's group of kids. They were screaming and when Kate came to see what was going on she screamed. They all ran down the other corridor to the right and only got 20 meters when they were surrounded by zombies. Jill saw that Alice was no where to be seen amongst her group of kids.

"This is all Alice's doing" Jill said.

Carlos looked up above and found another trap door.

"Everybody come here. We are going up this trap door" Carlos said taking charge.

Carlos went up first and found that they were in the dining hall. He then pulled Kate up, then Rianna, Adam, Sky, Nick, and Peter.

"Ok who's next?" Carlos asked.

"Me. Jill is staying down to help lift us up" Billy said.

"Ok Billy, give me your hands"

Billy gave Carlos his hands and he hauled him up. Then he pulled up Mirage.

Carlos looked down to see how many more and found Jill struggling to keep the zombies.

"Carlos just leave! The other kids are already dead. I will be fine now go!"

"Ok Jill, but be careful" Carlos yelled back and closed the door.

Jill was getting tired when she came face to face with an enemy she faced before.

"Not you!" she said.


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

Chapter 3: Why?

Jill was getting tired when she came face to face with an enemy she had faced before.

"Not you!" she said.

After Carlos had closed the trap door he found out that they were in the wrong dining room.

"Um Carlos where are we?" Billy asked.

"I have no idea. We were meant to be in the dining hall but obviously we aren't" he replied.

"Ok maybe we should split up into two groups" Sky said.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea" Kate replied.

"Hey if we get lost just scream at the top of your lungs trying to say 'snow'. We all know that you don't have any trouble screaming" Peter said.

"Oh shut up Peter. At least I am not being pushed around by a girl"

Rianna was clenching her fists ready to punch out Kate when Sky stepped in front of Rianna.

"OK time out. Rianna just calm down, I'm sure Kate didn't mean it" Sky explained.

"What do you mean I didn't mean it? Of course I meant it. All Peter does is take orders from her. If you ask me he could do so much better!" Kate said pointing towards Rianna.

"Kate I would watch your mouth if I were you" Adam said who looked at Rianna. It looked like she has steam coming out of her ears.

Sky was having trouble holding Rianna back.

"A little help please!" Sky yelled. Carlos, Mirage, Billy, and Adam came over to try and help hold Rianna back but they couldn't handle it and let her go. Kate started screaming and ran away from the group. Rianna was ready to kill Kate at the moment.

"I'm going to kill you! You stupid skanky little bitch!" Rianna yelled.

Everyone who was there ran after Rianna.

"Rianna do you really want to kill her?" Mirage asked.

"What do you think? Of course I do. After what she said about me, I always knew she was jealous because she has always liked Peter" Rianna replied.

Kate had managed to hide from Rianna and the others at the other end of the supposed dining hall.

"Oh My God she is really going to kill me!" Kate said to herself.

Just then Kate heard a loud bang next to her. One of the tall cases next to her had just been unlocked.

"Holy shit!" and Kate got up off the ground and ran to go find the others.

Jill Valentine

"So you did all of this you sick bastard! I thought me and Chris killed you" Jill said to the stranger.

"You thought you did but you hadn't" the stranger replied.

"Why didn't you die?" Jill asked the stranger.

"Oh come on Jill, put it together! I worked for Umbrella. I was a lab rat if I remember correctly"

"You are going to die as soon as I get my hands on you, you murdering bastard"

"Oh easy on the language Jill, then again you were always a feisty one. It was what mad me like you in the first place"

"Spare me your flattery Albert, but just give an answer as to why you did this?"

"It was simple Jill. I had to get revenge on you and Chris. And now I get part of my wish" Albert explained.

Jill was looking around and realising she had no where to run she turned to face Albert and threw herself at him with her arms at full length wanting to choke him. Albert pulled out his gun and shot Jill in the head.

"Hear you go boys. She's not really worth you fighting over" Albert said to the zombies as they were eating her flesh. He just walked away because Albert was just purely evil. As he was walking away he pressed a button and then the screen read 'case doors open'.

The Dining Hall

"Shit where the hell is Kate? She is going to die if she doesn't stick with us" Nick asked.

"Nick she is going to die either with us or without. Have you forgotten about Rianna!" Sky said.

"Hey I am here" Kate said running up behind the group.

"OK I don't even want to know what they were doing down here" Mirage said.

"Can we find a way to get out of here now" Nick said.

"Ok the door is over there!" Carlos said pointing to the left.

They all headed towards the door but before they got through they felt the ground shake.

"What the hell is that!" Sky said pointing to the big tall ugly monster behind them.

"That is the nemesis" Alice said walking through the door.

"Hurry through the door before the other case doors open" Alice yelled.

They all ran through the door and Alice locked it. They kept on running down the hallway until they got to the elevator.

"OK we can't go up the elevator so we have to go up the stairs" Alice said.

The stairs were right next to the elevator.

"I ain't going up there to you explain what happened with your group?" Carlos said to Alice.

"Well it wasn't my fault. They all ran down the wrong corridor and got attacked by the zombies. And I couldn't help them because they were already dead before I could even help" Alice explained.

"OK so are we going up?" Kate asked.

"It looks that way" Sky said.

They all walked through the door. Alice was the last person to walk through. After she walked through the door shut on its own and locked on the outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Rianna asked.

"I don't know but it looks like we aren't getting out of here" Nick said.


End file.
